Not the Boy Next Door
by Rebelle Artist
Summary: Jack Brewer is Seaford's bad boy who doesn't give a damn about anybody. Kim Crawford is a popular, goody-two shoes. When they meet will they somwhow change each other? And is it for better or for worst? The Kick version of an actual book I'm writing. May be changed to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A police siren wailed down the street. Kim Crawford watched the polished, white police car whiz by and stop at a red-brick house four doors down. Avery shook her head and returned to her book. Down the street, fifteen year old Jack Anderson was being escorted out of a police car. Again. His shaggy, brown hair hung in his chocolate eyes, which were filled with a certain spark that held delight and mischief. It only lasted about seven seconds. When Jack's father opened the door the fire in his eyes said it all. The policewomman grinned and unlocked Jack's handcuffs.

"Your son here was caught stealing from Murphy's again," she said. Mr. Anderson ran his fingers through his greying hair.

"What did he take this time, Joan?" Mr. Anderson asked. Jack glared at Officer Joan as she ticked off the items on her fingers.

"He took two VCR's, a surround sound system, three cameras, and a laptop. New record," she said, smirking.

"Thanks, Officer," Mr. Anderson sighed. "Let's go," he said and shoved Jack inside. Jack bolted for his room when his father stopped him.

"Not so fast, young man. Now, this is the fifth time you've been arrested this month," said Mr. Anderson. "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

Jack looked up sharply.

"Ugh, the Mom card?" he scowled.

Just then Jack's sister, Donna, came down the stairs in socks and a pink nightgown. Jack's face softened and he walked over and picked her up.

"Hey, kid. You feeling better?" he asked.

She shook her head. Donna had developed cancer four years ago and she spent most of her time in bed, but she always came downstairs to see Jack when she woke up. Her long, dark brown hair hung limp framing her thin, six-year old face. Her smile was weak but it was her eyes that could make even the strongest man cry. Her gray eyes, which used to sparkle with tiny green flecks, were dull and the sparkle rarely appeared. Suddenly, Donna broke into a fit of coughing. Jack patted her back in fierce attempt to get her stop. Eventually, she stopped coughing but the attack had taken a lot out of her and she now hung loose in Jack's arms.

"Come on, kiddo. We should get you back bed," Jack said.

He walked up the stairs and came back a few minutes later

"Is she asleep?" asked Mr. Anderson.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Jack's dad sighed as he looked at his son.

"Jack, I'm only tough on you because I care about you. And I care about this family. You have to stop getting into trouble, man. They can't keep you out of jail forever," he said.

Jack remained unresponsive as he stared at his black Vans. He didn't want to reply because everything he said always came out wrong.

"You need to make some real friends. You keep claiming you have them but I never see them come over," Mr. Anderson told him.

"Well what do you expect?" Jack muttered. "No one wants to be friends with a criminal."

"Jack you're not a criminal. You just don't make the best choices," Mr. Andersonsaid.

"Look at me, dad! I steal, I vandalize, I beat the crap out of the nerds at school. I'm not this perfect son that you want me to be! There's no **'Better Jack'** buried inside me! Nobody can change me! Not you, not mom, not some goody-goodie, not even Cindy! So don't waste your energy trying!" Jack screamed, his face red with anger.

"If your mom were here you wouldn't be acting like this," his dad whispered after his rant.

"Well she's not! Mom's gone and she's never coming back! Get over it!" Jack shouted and stomped out the door.

He slammed it shut and his dad flinched at the sound. Jack trudged down the street with his fists stuffed in his pockets.

_'I can't believe he's trying to make me think that I can be a good person. I'm not Cindy and I'm not mom. I'm Jack, the bad boy and the thief. I'll never be anything more,'_ Jack thought to himself.

"Rough day, Jack?" a voice asked.

Jack turned around to see a girl with long, blonde hair and big doe brown eyes sitting on her front porch.

"Why do you care, Crawfish?" Kail sneered.

"First of all, Craw**ford **not Crawfish. If you're going to call me by my last name I'd appreciate it if you used my real one. Second, I just wanted to know what you were so ticked off about. Did you have another fight with your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, he- wait a minute. Why the heck am I telling you? Get lost, Crawfish," he said. sneered and stalked off down the street.

Jack hated people like Kim. She was pretty popular at his school. She was a straight-A student, nice, athletic, and an all-around goodie two shoes.

"It's Crawford!" Kim yelled after him.

Jack smirked as he kept walking down the street. Kim stared after him thinking about why the brown eyed teen was always so upset. It was like he hated the world, which was weird considering he never talked to anyone in it. As far as she knew, the only people he ever had a normal conversation with was his little sister and the people in his gang.

_'I don't even know why he's in that stupid gang. All they do is get into trouble and bully people then let someone else take the fall,'_ Kim thought before sitting back on her porch.

* * *

**I know what some of you are thinking. WHy does she keep starting stories when she has a bunch of unfinished ones. Well, the truth is that I don't just want tokeep working on one story when I have ideas for others. I need to get my inspiration down on paper-or laptop, whatever. THe point is I have a lot of ideas that I want to get posted as well. Does thtis mean I'm giving up on ym othe rstories? No. I'm just going to be working on other stories to. School's out in exactly...22 days, so I'll have a lot of time on my hands. I knwo some of you are probably really mad at me but the thing is I have SOL's and Finals to work on. PLus my parents my parents are making me go to this lame 8th graed dance. Anyway, please don't hate me. I should be able to update all or most of my stories by the end of June. I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I walked down the hallways of Seaford High, looking around at hte groups of people. I felt the eyes of boys staring below my waist but I ignored it. This kind of thing happened every day. I neared my locker and saw three girls.

The first one had long dark brown hair olive skin and honey colored eyes, Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a sprakly pink V neck, frosty pink acid washed skinny jeans, and hot pink toms.

The second one had curly short light brown hair, brown eyes, and was short for her age. She wore a yellow sweater with a matching ruffled skirt and a white tank top with matching flats.

The last one had reddish brown hair with bangs tied up in a ponytail, glasses, and blue eyes. She wore a white oversized jacket with blue trrim over a black tank top with a blu skirt, knee socks and blue flats. Kind of nerdy but she made it work.

"Hey girls!" I called, waving to my three best friends, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie.

"Hey Kim!" they called in unision.

"So we heard you were talking to Mr. Jack Anderson yesterday, " said Grace smirking.

I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. Ever since Jack came here in third grade she's always assumed that I had a crush on him.

"Grace I wouldn't like that douche bag for all the money in the world," I retorted.

"Ouch. That hurts Kimmy," a voice behind me said.

I turned around and came face to face with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

_Did I just call his eyes GORGEOUS?_

"What do you want Jack? And don't call me Kimmy!"

"Whatever you say..._Kimmy_" he smirked. Fucking smirked!

Just then three other boys came up. One had ginger hair, green eyes, and pale skin, another was black and had brown eyes, and the last one was a Latino with black hair and brown eyes. They all wore matching leather jackets that clung to their skin, showing off their biceps. **(Just pretend that their all fit in this story). **I recognized them as some of the guys from Jack's gang.

"Yo Jack. What're ya doin over here, bro?" he asked, eyeing Grace up and down. Grace just giggled and blushed. She's had a crush on the clueless COlumbian since forever.

"Just talking to Kimberley, over here," Jack replied.

"Don't call me Kimberley!" I shrieked, prepared to strangle him.

"Ok? Can't call you Kimmy, Kimberly. How about Kimmy-Cub?" he said, smirking.

"No! And I thought you didn't like me so why are we speaking?" I growled.

"I don't like you but you're a girl. If you were a guy I'd have breaten you to pulp by now. But I have a policy against hitting girls," he replied walking away.

I mentally shouted over and over again not to reply, but I couldn't help it.

"OR MAYBE YOU'RE JUST A COWARD!" I screamed at him.

THe hall fell silent as Jack froze. HE whipped around and stomped towards me, fire blazing in his eyes. He looked so sadistic, like he wanted to choke me right there. I backed upp against the lockers as his eyes bore holes into mine. My breathing was starting to get ragged and my heart beat sped up. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't tear myself away frommm those dark orbs. Jack's arms flew out and onto the lockers next to me, caging me in. I stared as his arms flexed and I could see the bulging muscled through his leather jacket. I moved my eyes back up and noticed how his hair had strands dangling in his face. I just wanted to run my hands through-

_Not the time, Kim!_

_Right, sorry._

I almost stopped breathing as Kack's face got closer.

"Listen here Blondie," he said in a growl that sent shivers down my spine. "You better watch you're mouth. I don't give a damn if you're daddy's the richest man in Seaford. I. Will. Kill. You," he said, annunciating each word. He raised his fists and for a minute I shut my eyes, thinking he wqas going to hit me. Sudden;y, I heard the painful screach of bending metal. I looked to my left. jack had puchde a hole in one of the lockers!

"Let that be a warning to you. Don't cross me or...well, you don't want to knoe," he grinned sadistically before stalking off with his freinds. The crowd parted, making a path way for the angry teen. The girls rushed to my side asking if I was okay and I let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. Their voices faded as I thought back to my encounter with Jack. I'd never been that close to him before. When I looked into his eyes, behind the walls of anger and cockiness. I saw something else that I never thought I would see in the eyes of someone like him: Pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quick little note. Wanted to say thanks to Sappy19 for catching my character error. I accidentally said Cindy instead of Donna. Cindy is the name of the little sister in the REAL version I this book. Not the kickin it version. Sorry for any confusion and thanks again to Sappy19! Oh and btw, I decided to change the age from 15 and 14 to 18 and 17. It just makes more sense with this chapter. Also the rating will be changed to M. Now on to chapter 3!**

* * *

**Jacks POV**

I went into class slamming the door open as I entered. Everyone junped and the twacher stopped the lesson, turning to glare at me. When she saw who it was thiugh her eyes widened. I smirked as her face flushed and she started stuttering. Since our principal was obsessed with women the majority of our teachers were pretty, no older than 25, maybe less, and sluts. Not that that was a bad thing, for the guys at least.

I winked at the raven haired teacher and staggered over to my seat, pinching her ass as I passed. I watched in amusement as she started stuttering and tried to continue her lesson. As I sat down I ignored the lustful expressions of the girls in the class, except for a select few who I winked at, when I felt a piece of crumpled up paper hit the back of my head. I whirled around ready to pound the jackass when I saw my best friend Jerry smirking at me. He pointed to the paper and mouthed _open it._ I rolled my eyes and unfolded the ball of paper.

_Nice job with the Crawford hottie. She ain't in class yet tho. U think she's scared?_

I glanced around and realized he was right. Crawford hadn't come in yet. I turned back to Jerry and shrugged, still wondering where she could've been.

_Why do you even care?_

I don't.

_Uh, you obviously do. Listen to yourself!_

Look, there's nothing going on between me and Crawford.

_Uh huh, sure._

Look, she's hot so are half the girls in this town. So what?

_Whatever. You'll figure it out eventually._

"Mr. Anderson!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a feminine voice. I looked up before smirking, coming face to...well chest, considering the teachers boobs were bigger than Barbie's.

"Whattup teech?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Mr. Anderson. I'm aware that you came in late and that you are the...charmer...of the school but I can assure you that it will not work on me," Barbie girl stated, looking pleased and overly confident.

I chuckled and stood up. Now, for an eighteen year old I was a lot taller than most of the kids in my grade, at least 6;3, so even in heels I had her by a good two inches. I leaned down close to her face and made my voice low and husky.

"Really? Because it's been working all year ad you certainly weren't complaining when I gave your pretty ass a quick massage a few minutes ago."

I smirked as her face flushed once again. She pathetically attempted to hide it. I bit my lip and gave her butt a quick smack. She gasped and huffed, before stomping back to the front of the room. I plopped back down in my seat and high fived Jerry.

"Whoo! That was awesome bro!" he whispered. "You could tell she liked cuz she didn't call the school popo. Whoo!"

I chuckled at his Columbian war cry. Jerry and the guys were great. They were pretty much my only real friends and definitely the only people, besides my sister, that I trusted. I was about to reply when the classroom door squeaked open and a head of blonde hair peeked shyly in. Crawford had arrived.

"Ah. Mrs. Crawford. So nice of you to make an appearance." Barbie Teacher said.

"I-I'm sorry Miss. T-there was an..an issue in the hallway. I p-promise it won't happen a-again," she stuttered. I could tell she hated the attention she was getting.

"Mhm. Well, take your seat."

I watched as Crawford kept her head down as she hurried to her seat. After what happened in the hallway, I was still a bit angry about her comment. I'd made sure that Jerry had taken her spot beside Grace, his secret crush, making sure he flirted with her so she'd let him stay.

Crawford went up to her seat and stood impatiently, waiting for Jerry to move. After a couple seconds she got frustrated.

"Jerry," she hissed, "move."

"Why, _mamacita_? Can't you see I'm talking to the sexy _chica_?"

Grace blushed profusely and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"You think I'm sexy?" she asked.

"Hells yeah. Maybe I should steal Kim's seat more often," Jerry replied, putting his arm around her.

Grace giggled and started making googly eyes at Jerry.

"Grace?" Kim hissed.

"Kim there's an open spot next to Jack." Grace replied, still staring at Jerry.

"But Grace-"

"Just go sit with him, Kim. He's not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Have you forgotten what he did to me in the hallway?"

"Please Kimmers," Grace begged, resorting to puppy dog eyes. Kim rolled her eyes and caved.

"Fine. You are so lucky you're my best friend."

"Thanks Kim! You rock!" Grace squealed before resuming staring at my Latino best friend.

I smirked as Kim sat down and stared straight ahead, completely ignoring my presence.

"Hey Crawfish. I see you couldn't resist me."

She scoffed.

"After what you did in the hall, you're the last person I want to see." she retorted.

"Well you shouldn't have said what you did. If you hadn't we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?" I said.

She huffed and crossed her arms and I couldn't help but notice that her already above average chest looked two times bigger when she did that.

She noticed me staring and, after looking down, quickly unfolded her arms.

"Aw, you're no fun," I told her, grinning.

She just faced back toward the front and ignored me.

_Well that's not very nice,_ I thought before grinning.

I scooched closer to her in my seat before settling my hand on her knee. She gasped then blushed as some of the kids around us turned to stare at her. She glared at me before pathetically trying to push my hand away. I smirked and moved my hand slowly under her skirt, massaging her thigh, as her breathing got shallow and ragged. She was getting turned on. I decided to turn it up a notch and moved two of myfingers up higher, brushing over the edge of her lace panties before reaching the waistband.

I traced my finger along the waistband. I moved my pointer finger lower, deciding to not go in in case she chose to start talking, and instead moved to the front of her underwear. I carefully and lightly traced my finger up and down her slit. She closed her eyes and I saw that she was trying to fight back a moan. Who knew Crawford could be this naughty? I pressed down harder before she snapped out of it and harshly smacked my hand away. I mocked hurt and brought my finger up to my lips before putting it in my mouth. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Mrs. Crawford!"

"M-Ma'm?" the blonde stuttered.

"Is there a problem Kim?" the eacher asked.

"N-no ma'm. No problem," she replied, her voice cracking and raising about two octaves.

Barbie Teacher turned looked at us suspiciously and turned around. Kim let out out a sigh of relief before glaring at me. I winked and blew her a kiss. I watched in amusement as her eyes widened again and she turned away. But not before I saw a light blush graze her cheeks.


End file.
